This is going to be hel
by Ranma Higurashi
Summary: The Xiaolin Dragons are being sent on a new mission! Well, of sorts. Just where is it Master Fung is sending them? Clicky clicky and you'll find out! Eventual slash!
1. Chapter 1

"But, Master Fung!" The Xiaolin Dragons cried.

"No buts, my Warriors. You have to go and that is that."

The Dragons groaned.

"Master Fung, we still have Sheng Gong Wu to find!"

"Ah, yes! Raimundo, despite his lack of skills, has a point!"

"Cram it, Omi!" Raimundo growled.

"There are many many more Sheng Gong Wu that have yet to be discovered!" Omi continued, ignoring Rai.

"And you will find them-"

"So, does this mean we don't have to go?" Raimundo interupted.

"-in due time."

"Aww, man!"

"I leave you to ready yourselves. You'll be leaving first thing in the morning."

"WHAT? Tomorrow?"

Master Fung raised an eyebrow, "Yes, tomorrow." and calmly walked away.

"Aw, buck up, partner! It probably won't be so bad!" Clay tried to console Rai.

"Yeah." Kimiko added. "And anyway, summer's over. We should of realized we'd have to go. Now that I think about it, I can't wait! I'll meet tons of new people!"

Rai scoffed. "Figures."

"Well, I have never been before, I'm sure it will be a wonderful experience!"

"No, Omi. Wonderful is not the word. Wonderful is NEVER the word! It's torture! TORTURE!

Kimiko walked up to Raimundo and calmly smacked him upside the head.

"OW! What'd you do that for?"

She ignored him. "Don't listen to him, Omi. It's nothing to be afraid of. And it's NOT torture!" She glared at Rai who mumbled angrily.

"Oh, do not worry Kimiko. I have no fears!"

"Well, that's good."

"For I am scared of NOTHING!"

She sweatdropped. "Yeah, sure..."

"Hey y'all, we had better get started. We'll have to go out and get some supplies."

"Yeah, he's right. C'mon Omi, and Rai stop mumbling! You should consider yourself lucky he's letting us go to one nearby instead of sending us home!" Kimiko called over her shoulder. "Clay, do you know where Dojo is? We'll need a ride."

"Can't say that I do. But knowing Dojo, I'd say we should check the kitchen first." Their voices faded as they walked.

"I guess so..." Rai mumbled to himself then looked up. "Hey, you guys wait up! I'm gonna need stuff too!" He ran after them. _'Man...This is gonna suck, big time.'_

"Jack!" Wuya called, floating down to Jack's 'Evil Lair'.

"What do you want now, you ugly witch?" Jack looked up from his machine.

"Grr...Answer that phone! It has been ringing for the past ten minutes and it's driving me crazy!"

"Anwer it yourself, I'm busy!"

"I can't, you fool!"

"Oh, yeah. The ugly witch can't do anything, can she?"

"Grrrrr...Just shut up and answer the phone!"

"Yeah, yeah." Jack waved her off as he answered the phone.

"Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius, speaking. What do you want?"

'Jackie?'

"Mom?"

'Yes, dear. Now, what's this Evil Boy Genius nonsense about?'

Jack sweated. "Uh, nothing, nothing! Just disregard that...Eh heh heh..."

'Well, all right then. I was just calling to tell you-'

"You haven't told you mother you're evil!"

"Shut up, you old hag!"

'What? Jackie, I know I raised you better than that!'

"Uh, no, no...Not you, Mom...Just...Never mind! Why were you calling?" Jack glared at Wuya, mouthing 'Old Hag! Get out of here!'

Wuya rolled her eyes and left, mumbling obscenities. "Stupid boy."

'Yes, I was just calling to remind you that summer's over and-'

If at all possible, Jack paled. "Oh, no! Don't tell me! It's that time of year already?"

'You forgot completely, didn't you!' His mother scolded.

"No, no! It just...sorta slipped my mind..."

'Jackie! Don't you try and get out of it either! You know you have to go!'

He whined, "But Moom!"

'No, Jackie! It's important! You KNOW that!'

"I know but-!"

'Ah! No buts, mister! Tomorrow's the first day and I expect you to be ready!'

"Tomorrow? That's way too soon! I don't even have any supplies!"

'Well, I suggest you go and buy some. And I WILL know if you don't go! You understand, Jackie?'

Jack sighed. "Yeah, I get it...Thanks for calling, Mom..."

His mother giggled. 'You're such a sweet boy!'

He winced. "Yeah...sure...Bye, Mom."

She giggled again. 'Bye, sweetie!'

Jack hung up the phone and groaned loudly. "Aww man! This sucks big time!"

Wuya heard him and came floating back in. "Well, what did she want, fool?"

"Oh, nothing...Just wanted to remind me that it's time for my nine month torture session to begin...Oh God, WHY ME?"

"What are you whining about, now?"

"Tomorrow's the first day of school!"

"School?" Wuya was incredulous. "Is that all, you whiney baby?" She floated over to yell in his face.

"Oh, sure you say that now, but what happens when I'm too tired and tortured to help you get the Sheng Gong Wu?" He yelled back, pointing at her.

"I'll just get a replacement!"

"Ha, I'd like to see you try!"

"Fine! I will! Anyone's better than you!" She stormed off, floating through the door.

"Stupid, old, ugly, witch..." Jack muttered. "I guess I'd better go shopping..."

The Next Day-

"Man, I still don't believe this..." Raimundo muttered as they waited for the bus outside the temple gate. "Does the school bus even come BY here?"

"Of course, it does!" Omi chattered. "Otherwise Master Fung would not have told us to wait!"

"Yeah, right."

Kimiko decided Rai was being too muttery and decided to smack him upside the head again.

"Hey!"

"Quit whining, Rai!"

"Why do you hate school so much anyway, Rai?" Clay asked, tilting back his hat to scratch his head.

"Oh, no reason! Being tortured is great fun!"

"Rai!"

Omi started bouncing up and down. "Look! It is the bus of school!"

"That's school bus, Omi."

"Right, what did I say?"

"sigh Never mind..."

The bus pulled up to them and opened it's doors.

"You four the Xiaolin Dragons?" The driver asked.

They nodded and filed onto the bus one by one. "The cards above the seat with your name on it is your assigned seat."

"Whoa, hold it there, partner." She stopped Clay. "You're not gonna be able wear that hat in school. Put it away."

"What? But, Ma'am-"

"Sorry, kid. It's the rules."

Clay sighed and nodded. "Yes, ma'am." He put away his hat and sat across the aisle and a few seats back from Rai who was in the middle of the bus on the driver's side and they drove off.

"Do you see, now?" Rai whispered. "Do you?"

Clay shook his head. "I think you're getting a might paranoid there, Rai."

Rai twitched and looked around. "You'll see...Just wait..."

Kimiko was sitting a few seats in front of Rai. She turned around. "You're starting to creep me out, Rai. You need to chill."

"_I_ need to chill? _You_ need to-" Rai's voice rose.

"Hey! No fighting back there! Don't make me stop this bus!"

"Sorry, lady!"

"It's Ms. Reydelman to you!"

"Sorry, Ms. Reydelman!"

"Hey, kid! You, the bald one!" She yelled to Omi, who was zipping back and forth between all the seats "Get in your assigned seat and stay in it!"

"Yes, ma'am!" He scampered to the back.

During this conversation the bus had pulled up to another stop.

"Still acting the part, eh Ms. Reydelman?" A voice came from the open doors.

"Is that who I think it is? It is! Jack Spicer, it's been a while, huh?"

The Dragon's eyes widened. 'It couldn't be...'

Jack smiled and rolled his eyes. "Of course it has! It's been three months!"

Ms. Reydelman chuckled. "Gotta point there, Jackie." Then she scowled. "Oh, now look what you've done! You've ruined my facade!"

'It _is_!'

"Are you torturing the new students again, Ms. Reydelman?" He chided her, chuckling.

"Maybe. You still got that facade of yours running too, eh Jackie?"

He smiled. "Maybe."

Ms. Reydelman shook her head. "Quit your stalling and get on the bus!"

"Figured it out, have you?" He grinned, rubbing his head.

"You pull this every year, Jackie. It's kinda hard not to."

He sighed. "Yeah, I guess. I was so close this time too!"

"Yeah. Right. On. The. Bus."

"All right all ready! Sheesh. Can't a guy try and get out of the torture that is school?" He got on the bus and for the first time noticed the Dragons. "You?"

"Oh, do you know them, Jack? I just picked them up that temple."

"What are you doing here?"

"What are we doing here? What are you doing here?" Kimiko yelled.

"I-" Jack opened his mouth to talk.

"Jack Spicer!"

And was immediately interupted. By Omi. "You are planning to use your Evil ways to stop us from enjoying the wonders of school!"

Jack blinked. "What? NO! And I can tell you right now, you won't need me for that!"

"Why you lousy-"

"Hey, I meant what I said about no fighting! Jackie, get in your assigned seat."

He sighed, "Yes, _ma'am._" and trudged to his usual seat. When he got there, however,

"He's in my seat." He pointed at Rai.

"Share."

"What?" He and Rai yelled. They glared at each other when they realized they talked at the same time.

"You see the little card above your heads there?" She pointed. They looked. "That denotes where you are to sit. Your names are both on that card and you are both to sit there. This is not negotiable. Got it?"

"Got it..." Rai mumbled.

"Got it...Just so you know, Ms. Reydelman, I hate you..."

Ms. Reydelman looked back at him. "No, you don't."

Jack groaned. "No, I don't! But that's not the point!"

She grinned. "Sorry, Jackie, but you know these aren't my rules!"

"Just shut up and drive, woman!"

"Oh, so _now_ you're in a hurry to get to school?" But she complied anyway.

Rai stared at Jack warily as he sat down.

"What?"

"...Nothing."

"Whatever."

The more and more stops were made and the more and more people aboarded the bus the more uneasy Rai got. Whenever someone would see Jack they would point and laugh. It was weird. What was weirder was that Jack would just sit there not saying anything. Like he couldn't care less. Rai could tell that he did though because he would twitch and get this look on his face. He wanted to say something to him, but everytime he tried Kimiko would look back and mouth 'Sorry.' He would have to wait. For some reason he didn't want the others to know.

Finally the bus pulled to one last stop and everyone got off. The school looming before them.

"That bus ride was most adventuresome! Now what!" Omi giggled excitedly.

Kimiko smiled at him. "Well, first we'll have to get our schedules."

"I wonder where we need to go get them from." Clay mused.

"How should I know!" Rai yelled.

"Rai! Don't get all mad at us just because you had to sit next to Spicer!"

"What? That's got nothing to do with-!"

"If your looking for your schedules you can get them in the main office." Jack appeared from behind them. "I could show you...If you want..." He looked to the ground.

"Hey!" A voice came from the left causing Jack to jump. "What did I tell you about talking to people that are higher in status than you? Go on! Get away!" It was the girl that shared a seat with Kimiko. Jack whispered a hurried apology and ran off. The girl nodded and turned to the Dragons. "Sorry about him. He tries at least once every year. Just doesn't know when to quit, I guess. Oh, where are my manners. My name's Sophie. Nice to meet you! Sorry, I didn't introduce myself earlier. I was just so tired."

Kimiko smiled. "Hi! I'm Kimiko! And this is Clay, Omi and Raimundo. Nice to meet you, too! And it's no big deal! We were tired too."

"We were?" Kimiko elbowed Omi. "OW! Ah, yes we were..."

Clay and Omi smiled and introduced themselves further but Rai frowned. "That wasn't very cool, Sophie."

"Huh? What wasn't?" She furrowed her brow.

"What you did earlier. To Jack."

"Who? Oh, you mean the loser? Is that his name? Huh. Who knew. That IS what you're talking about, right?" Rai nodded angrily. "Picking on him is almost a graduation requirement. Everyone does it! I mean you don't even wanna be seen with him unless you're torturing him in some way. It's just the way things are!"

"Well, the way things are is wrong!"

"Rai are you sticking up for Jack Spicer? You know, our enemy? He's given us living hell all summer!" Kimiko was surprised.

Clay and Omi nodded. "She has got a point, partner."

"That doesn't matter! You can't treat people like that! Regardless of-"

Sophie interrupted. "Oh, you've had to put up with him all summer? You poor dears! Come I'll escort you to the office and you can tell me all about it!"

"Yeah, all right."

"Whatever..." Rai mumbled angrily, following only because he needed his schedule.

"Ok, so now that we've got our schedules we should figure out who has what class where."

They compared schedules and it was determined that Clay and Kimiko had all but one class together, Omi is a grade younger and is thus by himself (The horror!), and Rai has one class with Clay, but is otherwise alone. Not even their off-periods matched!

"Aww man! Today just got worse by like ten times!"

"Sorry about that, Rai."

"Yeah, no kiddin', partner. Today just doesn't seem to be your day."

"You think! Aw, I'm just gonna go to class!" Rai started to walk away, mumbling to himself. "Room 375, main building. Where is that...!"

"Hey, wait! I can show you to all your classes!" Sophie called out from her spot on the wall.

"Oh, are you still here?" Rai paused, looking back.

"Rai!"

"What?"

"Don't mind him. He's in a bad mood because he had to sit with Jack on the bus." Kimiko offered.

"I TOLD you that's not it!" Rai interupted.

Kimiko, ignoring him, continued. "We'd love for you to show us around!"

"Wonderful! Let's go then!"

"Yeah. Wonderful..." Rai muttered following the group. "Just peachy keen."

When they arrived at room 375, main building Rai broke off from the group

"Bye, Rai! We'll see you after school!"

"See you later, Raimundo!"

"Bye, partner!"

"Yeah, whatever."

Sophie giggled. "Bye bye, cutie."

Rai blanched and his eye twitched.

She giggled again. "You're so cute!" And kissed him on the cheek, walking off.

He turned green. "I think I'm gonna be sick..."

"If you do, the bathroom's that way."

Rai jumped. "Oh. Hey, Spi-...er, Jack. You in this class, too?"

Jack raised his eyebrow at the switch, but answered, "Yeah. It's starting soon. You should probably go in."

"What about you?"

Jack shook his head. "I wait until the teacher comes in."

"Why?"

"Uh...No reason..."

"Uh-huh..." Rai raised his eyebrow and looked in the room. There were already a lot of kids in there. All of which were looking at him like he was crazy. "It wouldn't have anything to do with the hoard of kids in there that look like they'd like to kill either me, you, or both, would it?"

"Uh..."

Rai sighed, shaking his head. Looking back and forth between the class and Jack he decided, "All right, that's it." He grabbed Jack's arm and started dragging him into the classroom.

"H-hey! Wait! Don't-!"

They were in the room and one of the boys in the back yelled, "Hey, wait to go, new kid! We can all take turns at him until the teach' shows up!"

Jack paled and whimpered.

Rai glared, still holding Jack's arm. "Ok, first off, the name's not 'New kid', it's Raimundo Pedrosa, and second off if ANY of you even dares to _look_ at him funny," He shook Jack's arm to emphasize(Wah!), "I can promise you will be in some serious pain courtesy of me! You got that?"

The class was silent and Rai smirked. "That's what I thought."

Ahem "Well, Mr. Pedrosa, that was quite a stirring speech."

Rai's eyes widened and he paled. 'Oh, shit...'

"And because this was such stirring speech, I'll will be sending you to the principal to re-enact it for him."

"Ah, but, Mrs. Honwik-" Jack tried to input

She turned to him. "And as for you."

He gulped. "Y-yes, ma'am...?"

"As you were the cause of this wonderful speech, you will be joining him!"

Rai gasped. "But, it was my-"

"Silence! And on your way Mr. Spicer, remove that horrendous make up! You very well know that I do not allow it!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Now, go!"

They ran out the door and made their way to the principals office.

"Damn it. This day just keeps getting worse!" Rai muttered as he walked. "You know where the office is, right?"

Jack scowled. "Of course I do! And I suppose your bad day started when I showed up?"

Rai stopped, confused. "What? No! My bad day started sometime around noon yesterday, when I was told I'd have to get up at the crack of dawn and sit in a torture chamber for nine months! It had nothing to do with you!"

Jack blinked. "Really? That's funny, me too...You know, I don't know whether I should be insulted by the fact that I had nothing to do with it or not..." They looked at each other and laughed.

"I guess we've got more in common than we thought."

Jack smiled. "I guess so." They laughed again.

"We should probably get to the principals office, huh?" Rai said.

"Yeah. After you."

"Nope. No can do."

"Why?"

"I have no idea where it is."

"Oh, yeah..." Laughter.

"I guess I'll go first then."

"I guess so."

So after much laughter they finally made it to the office where the principal sat glaring at them.

"Mr. Pedrosa, your being a new student does not exclude you from the rules. We're not even fifteen minutes into the school year and already you're threatening your classmates."

"I know, sir."

"And Spicer! You especially ought to know better! You've been to this school for two years! You should KNOW the rules!"

"I know that, sir."

"Good. Since this is your first offence Mr. Pedrosa, I'll let you off easy with a detention. And as for you Spicer, a weeks worth of the same!"

Rai was shocked. "Ah, but, sir! This is all my fault! Jack didn't have anything to-"

"Quiet! Mr. Pedrosa, Spicer, return to class!" He gave them their detention slips.

"No. I want a weeks worth of detention, too."

"What? But, you can't-"

"Mr. Pedrosa, return to class."

"No. I'm not leaving until you either add time to my detention or take away time from Jack's."

"Don't be stupid!"

"Hm. All right, Mr. Pedrosa. A weeks worth of detention for the both of you."

"Thank you."

"And Spicer! On your way back to class remove that hideous make up! If I or another teacher catches you with it on again you will be given another weeks worth of detention!"

"Yes, sir." Jack murmured as they left the office.

"You didn't have to do that, you know." Jack told Rai on the way back to class.

"Yes, I did. It was my fault you were even in there in the first place. Besides, it's totally unfair that he should give you that much detention! You didn't even do anything!"

Jack shook his head. "I was just happy someone stood up for me. No one's ever done that before. And besides, I _did_ do something. I was there. That's enough reason for them. Everyone in this school hates me."

"Well, I don't hate you. And it's messed up that anyone could treat a person like that!"

Jack stopped. "You don't...?"

"Huh? No, of course not! I don't hate anybody! Except for maybe everyone in this school for treating you this way!" He growled. "That is so not cool! I mean...Grr! Stupid-You can't just-It's-Grrrrrrr!"

Jack smiled. "Thanks, Rai."

"Eh...?" Rai blushed and rubbed his arm. "Yeah...well...Your welcome...I guess..."

They started walking again and halfway there Jack stopped.

"Why are we stopping?"

"I have to go to the bathroom to wash off all my make up."

"Oh, yeah. They're really gonna make you do that?"

"Yeah. I know I'm not supposed to wear it, but it's a habit and I kinda forgot about it in the rush to get to the bus stop. Ms. Reydelman usually reminds me, but I guess she forgot too." Jack said, walking into the restroom. "You can go ahead on to class. I'll be right out."

"Nah, I can wait." Rai leaned against the wall.

'Damn...' Jack swore.

"So, you and Ms. Reydelman are close?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. She's the only one who actually talks to me in this dump. Well, besides you, now. Alright, I'm coming out now. Don't look!"

And naturally, when Jack came out from the restroom, Rai looked. No, Rai didn't look, he stared.

Jack's face was just a touch darker and sprinkled on his cheeks were the barest hint of freckles. He had also taken off his goggles and without them some of his hair was falling onto his face. He was cute. Very very cute.

"I told you not to look!" Jack whined. "It's weird, right?"

Rai nodded and Jack sighed. He noticed this and hurried to explain, "But I like it!"

"Yeah. Right."

"I do! It's cu- er, cool! Yeah, cool!"

Jack raised an eyebrow. "All right, then...God, this hair is so annoying!" He failingly tried to puff some of his hair off his face.

"Then why'd you take off your goggles?" Rai asked, thankful for the change in conversation.

"They'd have made me take them off sooner or later. Might as well take them off now." He tried to puff more hair off his face. "Dammit! Get out of my eyes!"

Rai chuckled. "You realize you're talking to your hair, right?"

Jack blushed. "Yes. I realize this...Stop laughing!"

"Heh. C'mon, Jack. We need to get back to class. Heh heh..." Rai put his arm around Jack's shoulder and started walking.

"Shut up!" Jack blushed more.

"Nice of you to finally join us, boys." Mrs. Honwick glared, taking notice of Rai's arm still around Jack. The boys decided not to mention that she was the one that sent them out of class in the first place. "Take your seats."

Jack frowned, removing Raimundo's arm, realizing this was why she was angry.

"Where do we sit?"

"What's this?" She turned to Rai.

"Where do we sit? You sent us to the office before we could get seats."

Mrs. Honwick narrowed her eyes while Jack looked nervous. "Rai..."

"Wherever you like. No assigned seats." She glared at them.

Rai nodded. "Thank you. C'mon, Jack. There's two empty seats over there." He went to the seats, dragging Jack with him.

Mrs. Honwick narrowed her eyes again, but didn't say anything about it. "Homework for this evening is pages 153-164 in your text books" The class groaned. "Pages 153-170." The class was silent. "That's what I thought." The bell rang. "Class dismissed."

"Mrs. Honwick?"

She turned. "You again? What do you want, boy?"

Rai smiled, ever so polite. "Why, ma'am, we need our textbooks."

Mrs. Honwick grumbled, "Fine." and handed them two very thick textbooks, entitled 'Algebra, Geometry, Calculus, and Trigometry all thrown together into one huge-ass book!'

Rai's jaw dropped. "Why _thank you_, Mrs. Honwick!" He recovered quickly. "I shall cherish this book always!"

"Get out of my room." Mrs. Honwick twitched.

"Yes, _ma'am_!" They left the room, Rai grinning widely. "Well, that was an eventful first period!"

Jack smiled slightly. "Just a little."

"Now, lessee what I've got next..."

'Man, next period is gonna suck.' Jack thought.

"Room 189, West 180's building."

"You're kidding!"

"Nope. That's what it says on my schedule. Why?"

"That's my next class!"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, look!" Jack pulled out his schedule and Rai looked it over.

"Oh. My. God."

Jack frowned. "What?"

"We have all the same classes!"

"What!"

"Look! And all the same off-periods too! This is awesome. Today just got ten times better! No, not ten times better, that would bring it up to the level of suckiness it was at this morning...Twenty times better! Yeah, that's it!"

Jack was grinning a little. "Neat."

Rai looked over at him. "Is that all you have to say?"

Jack shrugged. "Meh?"

Raimundo sighed, shook his head and grinned. "Let's just go, shall we?"

"We shall." They hooked arms and trudged to their next class. Needless to say, they were quite late to every class after that.

It's eighth period, the last class of the day and Rai and Jack were walking, quite slowly, to Room 519, East 500's building.

"We're gonna be late again."

"Meh, I don't care."

"Just letting, ya know." Raimundo's eyes widened. "I just remembered something."

"What's that?"

"Clay has this last class with us."

Jack raised his eyebrow. "And?"

"And, we can't be late, otherwise, Clay will tell Master Fung! Besides, I need to tell him I've got detention."

"Ah. Well, we should hurry up then."

"Yes. We should." They ran to class and skidded in the door two minutes before the bell was supposed to ring. They spotted Clay up front.

"Hey, Clay!" Raimundo puffed, hunched over trying to catch his breath with Jack nearby doing the same.

"Oh, hey there, partner. Why you breathin' so hard?"

"Oh, we ran all the way from the West building. Hah..."

"We?"

"Yeah." He pointed at Jack who was still breathing hard. ("I need to work out more...")

"Made a new friend I see. I told you school wouldn't be so bad. What's your name there?"

"Who...me...? Ugh...Can't talk...need...AIR..."

"Stop being so over-dramatic!" Rai made a confused face "And don't you recognize him? That's Jack!"

"Jack? As in Jack Spicer?"

Jack made a whining noise. "That'd be me..."

"Oh, wait, duh! Of course you don't recognize him. His face isn't covered in make up!"

"I heard that!"

"Good!"

"Rai, buddy, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Clay looked at Jack warily.

Rai shook his head. "Class is about to start."

"After school then."

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"I've got two weeks worth of detention."

"What! Rai!"

"What? That's why we made an effort to be here on time. So I could tell you not to wait for me at the bus."

"What'd you _do,_ Rai? It's only the first day!"

"Well, first period I kinda threatened the entire class...Heh...heh..."

"Which was stupid."

"Shut up, you!" Jack stuck out his tongue.

"And the other week?"

"Oh...well, I got two days for having a mini-food fight with Jack. Which was all your fault, by the way." He told Jack.

"I said I was sorry!"

"I know, I'm know! I'm kidding!" He turned back to Clay "And the other two days because we tried to sneak off campus during our off period without a pass."

"You, uh, have a lot of classes together?"

"Yup. All of 'em."

Clay paled. "I see..." 'Oh, man, I hope Rai ain't turnin' evil again.'

"Hey, Jack, where you wanna sit?"

He shrugged. "I don't care."

"Hey, why don't y'all sit up here with me?" 'So's I can keep an eye on ya's.'

Rai shrugged. "That all right with you, Jack?"

"S'Fine."

"Then up here it is!" Rai and Jack plopped into their desks just as the bell rang. "Perfect timing!"

"Alright class, there are textbooks in your desk. Open them to page 300 and we'll begin."

After class and school Clay walked to the bus. "Clay!" Kimiko and Omi called from the front of the bus. "Where's Rai? He has that last class with you doesn't he?"

"Yeah, he does. But, uh, he's got detention this afternoon."

"He what?" Kimiko yelled. "But it's only the first day!"

"I know, that's what I said."

"Master Fung will not be pleased with Raimundo for getting this detention! Uh, what's detention?"

"Detention, Omi, is what happens when you do something to get in trouble with the school. You have to stay after school for an hour and write lines or do something else just as boring." Kimiko explained.

"Oh, that is most horrible! I shall never get this detention!"

"Well, that's good. Unlike RAI, you know not to get in trouble! Did he even tell you what he did, Clay!"

"Uh, no. He didn't." 'I'll keep it a secret for now. Until I can be sure Rai's not really turnin' evil again. And until Kimiko calms down.' He sweatdropped mentally. 'I don't want her to shoot the messenger...'

"So, this is where we go to serve our detention?" Asked Rai, staring around the tiny room as they entered.

"Yup."

"Hello, there boys."

They jumped. "Mrs. Honwick..."

"I'll be overseeing your detention for the next two weeks. Any questions?"

Jack gulped and shook his head really fast. "No, ma'am!"

Rai frowned at this and said, "Yes, actually."

"Rai!"

"Well, what is it then?"

"What are we going to be doing in here?"

"You'll will be sitting here for the next hour and you, Mr. Pedrosa, are going to be writing the lines 'I will not threaten my classmates, I will not get into foodfights, and I will not go off campus without a pass.' until the hour is up. And you, _Mr._ Spicer will be writing the lines 'I will not be a burden to my teachers by existing' until the hour is up. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." Rai all but growled at her.

"Well, don't just stand there! Get to it!"

Rai mumbled, angrily as he took a seat. "C'mon, Jack."

"And no talking or interacting with one another, either!"

After detention the two of them walked to the late bus.

"Man, I hate that lady."

"Meh. There's really not much we can do about her."

"Yeah, I guess..."

The late bus was parked out front and the two of them went in.

"Hey, Ms. Reydelman."

"Oh, I was wondering where you two were earlier." She saw Jack without his make up. "Oh, I _knew_ there was something I forgot this morning! I'm sorry, Jackie!"

"Oh, it was no big deal. That wasn't even what I got the detention for."

"You got yourself another detention, Jackie?"

"Yep."

"Mrs. Honwick again?"

"Yep."

"Figures. And what about you?"

Rai grinned slightly. "Detention, too,"

"Really? What for?"

Rai blushed. "Eh, well..."

"He threatened the entire first period class."

"Jack!"

"Well, you did!"

"Hyuu. Boy and on the first day, too!"

"I know, I know! And it's Raimundo!" Rai groaned.

"Okay, boy. Well, you two can sit where ever you like on the late bus. There aren't too many people that ride it, you see."

Rai twitched. "Alright, thanks, lady."

"That's Ms. Reydelman!"

"Oh ok, _Lady_." Rai grinned as he took a seat.

"Oh, you little-!" Ms Reydelman fumed and Jack laughed.

"Can't handle your own medicine can you?"

"Oh, shut up, you!"

Jack laughed again and went to sit with Raimundo.

"You know what's gonna suck?" Rai asked him as he sat.

"What?"

"We have at least five pages of homework in every class. And it all has to be turned in tomorrow."

"Oh god, no!"

Ms. Reydelman looked at them through the mirror. 'Well, I'll be. Jackie _never _sits with someone else if he doesn't have to. There's something about that boy.' She thought looking at Raimundo who was laughing at a wildly gesturing Jack."Say, boy?"

"The name's Raimundo."

She nodded. "Raimundo. Just why _were_ you threatening your first period classmates?"

Jack blushed. "Oh, no reason. Ah ha ha ha ha..." 'Oh, god...'

"Oh, because they were talking about beating him up. Bastards. He didn't even DO anything!"

"Hyuu! I knew I liked you, boy!"

"Raimundo."

"Raimundo! I'd've done the same thing!"

"Ms. Reydelman!"

"What? I would've! It's about time someone told off those bastards! Oh, and please refrain from cussing on the bus."

"But you just-!"

"Ah! It's my bus."

They sweatdropped. "Yes, ma'am..."

"Alright, Jackie. Here's your stop. Bye, bye, Jackie! See you tomorrow. Bright and early!"

Jack groaned. "Don't remind me! Bye!" He waved over his shoulder as he left.

"Bye, Jack!"

After he got off and the bus started moving Ms. Reydelman said to Raimundo, "You're doing a good thing, boy."

"Raimundo."

"Raimundo. You'll be the first friend he's ever had. If you mean it."

"I mean it."

"Don't you go hurting him!"

"I won't."

"Good. Here's your stop, boy. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow, too!"

"It's Raimundo! And don't remind _me_ either! Lady!"

"That's Ms. Reydelman!"

Rai laughed as he got off the bus to come face to face with Master Fung.

"Oh, uh...Hello...Uh...Master Fung..."

"Raimundo."

"W-what are you doing here? Ah ha ha..."

"Now, who's got the last laugh, boy?" Ms. Reydelman laughed as she drove off.

"It's Raimundo!" He shouted after her.

"Ahem."

"Eep. M-master Fung! W-what is it?"

"Why are you coming back so late, Raimundo?"

"I, er...Had detention...Didn't...Didn't the guys tell you...?"

"They did. However, that is no excuse. Everyday you are back late from school will be given extra chores equivalent to how late you were."

"Aw, but Master Fung!"

"No buts, Raimundo."

"But I have homework!"

"You will do your homework and then you will do your chores."

Rai groaned. "Yes, Master Fung." And he trudged off to his 'room'.

Kimiko stopped by soon after. "So, I hear you have extra chores, Rai."

"What, were you eavesdropping? Yes, I have extra chores!"

"Hmph! I guess you won't be staying after for anymore detentions, will you?"

Raimundo groaned again and slapped his forehead. "Yes, I will!"

"What?"

"I've got detention for the next two weeks!"

"You, what! Rai!"

"Aw, man! I'm not gonna be able to do four hours worth of homework and an extra hour of chores everyday!" He had both hands on his head.

"Well, maybe you should've thought of THAT before you got detention!"

"Kimiko, will you for ONCE, shut your mouth and let me get this done!"

She gasped and walked away muttering to herself. "Hmph! Fine! Be that way!"

"Hey there, partner."

"Clay, now is NOT the time for this!" He scribbled hurriedly across his work.

"Sorry about those extra chores, Rai."

"God, were you eavesdropping too, or does gossip spread just that quickly around here?" He continued to write.

Clay winced. "Sorry..."

Raimundo sighed. "No, I am. Kimiko just came in here and she's got me all pissed off. I shouldn't've yelled at you. And I really need to get this done as fast as possible. For some reason all my teachers hate me because I actually _talk_ to Jack and they piled on the homework."

'Rai seems to be normal. Maybe he ain't turnin' evil again, after all...' "Hey, Rai? I was thinkin'...Maybe I could do those extra chores for you."

"What? No, Clay, you don't have to do that! It was my fault I got detention and I'll pay the consequences."

'Huh.' "All right if you insist. Hey, why'd you threaten your classmates first period anyway?"

"Oh, that. Well, they uh...Were talking about beating up Jack...Just for being in the classroom! I mean that is not anywhere near being cool! You can't treat people that way!"

'Well, that explains why he was with Spicer all day. He's definetely not evil again!' Clay grinned. "That's good news."

Rai was confused. "Huh? What's good news?"

But Clay just said, "I'm gonna go do those extra chores for you, partner." as he left.

"What! No! Clay, get back here!"

"You just do your homework, Rai! I'll get these chores done quicker 'n a jack rabbit runnin' from a hungry coyot'!"

(Heh heh...Jack rabbit...)

"Clay!" But he was already outside. "Aw, man...I hope neither of us gets into more trouble for this."

Jack opened the door to his house and called, "Wuya! Hey, old hag, you here?"

"Jackie, is that you, honey?"

"Wuya?"

"Why are you home so late?" Jack's mom came from the kitchen.

"M-mom?" 'What's she doing here? And where's Wuya? Oh, wait. That's right. Wuya left yesterday in search of a new replacement lackey.' "W-what are you doing here, mom?"

"I made it back from my trip around the world in only eighty days! That's two weeks earlier than I thought it would be! Isn't that wonderful?"

"What? No, you can't-! Um...I mean, yeah...wonderful..." 'Oh, good god, no...'

His mom giggled. "I knew you'd agree! So, why are you home so late?"

"Uh..." 'Shit!' "I, uh...had detention..."

"You had what? Jack Henry Spicer! A detention? And on your first day back!"

Jack winced. 'The full name. That's not good...' "I know, mom, it's just..."

"Just what! I'm sorry, Jackie, but I'm going to have to ground you!"

"But, mom!"

"No, I don't want to hear it! Now, go do your homework! And don't come out of your room until it's time for dinner!"

"Yes, mother." He sighed. 'Nothing like a little parental love right when you walk in the front door. I didn't even get a hello!' He sulked, going to his basement.

"And don't expect to be doing anything fun this weekend either!"

"Yes, mom!"

"And I said your _room_ not the basement!"

Jack groaned. "YES, mom!"

"Don't you backtalk me, mister!"

"Sorry, mom!"

The next morning Raimundo was getting on the bus bright and early, just as predicted.

"'Morning, boy!"

"I told you, lady! It's Raimundo!"

"And I told YOU it's Ms. Reydelman, BOY!"

"Agh!" He went to his seat.

"Heh heh..." The other Dragons in training entered and she stopped. "Good morning, children! Ah! You! Hatboy! Off!"

"Aw shucks..." Clay took off his hat and went to his seat.

Raimundo snorted. "I _told_ you she'd notice, man."

"Yeah, I know. Just thought I'd try."

"_You_ shouldn't be telling anyone anything, Rai! You're the one with two weeks of detention!"

"Aw, cram it, Kimiko!"

"Two _weeks_? You didn't tell me you two had that much, boy! Just what else did you do? And, you! Baldy! I told you yesterday and I'll tell you today! Get in your assigned seat and stay there! Don't make me give you a detention!"

"Wah! I will get in my seat right away! For I do not want to get a most dreadful detention like Raimundo!"

"Shut up, Omi! And you never asked how many we had, LADY."

Ms. Reydelman twitched but continued to drive. "Well? What else did you do?"

"Besides the threatening of first block, we got into a mini-food fight during lunch, so mini it didn't even involve anyone else! And then we got caught trying to sneak off campus without a pass."

Ms. Reydelman shook her head. "You boys. Honestly."

"We? Who's this 'we'?"

"Jack and me."

"Jack? No wonder you got detention!"

"Hey! A week of those detentions weren't his fault and the other week was my fault AND Jack's!"

"Hey, hey! No fighting!"

"Did I just hear my name?" The bus had pulled up to Jack's stop.

"No, you're imagining things, Jackie. Ooh! Is that for me?" She pointed at a cake that Jack was carrying.

"This? No, my mom got back early from her trip and made it last night for Mrs. Honwick."

"Mrs. Honwick? Why'd she do that?"

"To _apologize_ for getting detention."

Ms. Reydelman raised an eyebrow. "You're kidding."

"I wish I was."

"You know she won't accept that. She'd rather shove it in your face and embarrass the heck out of you."

Jack sighed. "I know. But, my mom expects some sort of note from Mrs. Honwick saying she got it. Otherwise I'd give it to you."

"Hmm...Hey, now here's an idea...Why don't you and the boy-"

"God dammit, It's Raimundo!"

"-eat it and I'll write up a nice 'thank you' note from Mrs. Honwick, eh Jackie?"

"Really!"

"Yup!"

"Ah, thanks Ms. Reydelman! You...Rule! Here!" He gave her a slice of the already cut cake.

"Ooh! Thank you, Jackie! You know I love your mom's cake!"

"Exactly." He nodded. "Which is why you offered to write the note in the first place."

"Ah, damn. Caught out, eh?"

"Indeed. Here have another slice."

"OOH!"

Jack smiled and went to his seat.

"Yo."

"Hey, Jack. Remembered not to wear the make up this morning, eh?"

"My mom wouldn't let me out of the house with it on. I'm just lucky she didn't say anything about my trench."

"Ah. You know, I seriously doubt we'd be able to eat all that." He pointed at the cake.

"Eh..." He looked at the large cake. "You may have a point."

"We could always stick whatever we don't eat in the fridge in the teachers lounge and eat the rest for lunch."

"Do you atually think they'd let me into the teachers lounge?"

"Good point." They looked at each other. "So, any of you guys want some cake?" They asked the other three.

"I'll take a slice." Clay said grinning. Rai smiled at him. 'Thanks Clay.'

"Excellent, excellent! Here you go!" Jack gave Rai and Clay a piece.

"Anyone else?"

"I'll take some!"

"_Besides_ you, Ms. Reydelman! You already had two!"

"Aw, man..."

"Oh. My. God." Raimundo had just taken a bite of his cake.

"Something wrong?"

He shook his head, eyes wide. "This cake, is the best cake I have ever eaten ever in the history of cake, ever."

"Eh?" Jack blinked "Well, thanks, I guess." Jack rubbed his head. "Like I said, my mom made it. She calls it 'Spice cake' of all things."

"I am now in love with your mom, even though I have never seen or met her in my life."

Jack blinked again. "Umm...That's a little weird..."

"I don't care! Mmm...Cake..."

"You know," Clay started, "This reminds me of a cake my Auntie once made called-"

"Clay, don't you even DARE try to Texify this cake. I will be forced to do something very unpleasant if you even DARE to TRY and Texify this CAKE!"

Clay sweatdropped. "Er, alright, Raimundo..."

"I am most intrigued by this cake...Might I have a piece?" Omi ventured.

"Sure! Have at it!" He gave Omi a piece.

"Ooh! Raimundo, you are most correct! This cake is very delicious!"

"What did I tell you? Ooh...Cake..."

Jack sweatdropped at Raimundo. "Uh...There's only a few slices left...You, uh, don't want any, Kimiko?" He ventured cautiously.

"Hmph!" Kimiko turned away. "No. I wouldn't eat that if you paid me!"

"Eh...All right then..."Jack frowned.

"Don't mind her. She's just grumpy 'cause she can't eat cake. She's on a diet."

"What! No, I'm not!"

"Can I have her piece?"

"Go ahead. I'm not going to eat any."

"You're not? Why?" Rai asked as he devoured another slice. "Oh, god, I love this cake..."

Jack sweatdropped again. "My mom makes these all the time. I could get more whenever I want."

"Oh. Wait. When EVER you want? Does that mean that you could have her make another one for tomorrow!"

Jack shook his head. "No, she grounded me yesterday and won't be making more any time soon."

Rai winced. "Grounded, huh? Yeah, Master Fung gave me an hour of extra chores for coming back late."

"Sucky."

"Yup."

"Hey, we're almost at the next stop, so I'd finish off that cake if I were you!" Ms. Reydelman called from up front.

"Oh, all right. There's two slices left. Either of you two want more?"

"Sure, I'll take some."

"Oh, yes! I too would like another slice!"

"Here you go! I have now distributed the entire cake and it was all done in a relatively painless manner!" Jack nodded to himself.

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing. Heh heh..."

"Jack Spicer!"

Jack jumped. "What, Omi?"

"I would like to thank you, for the delicious cake!"

"Oh..." Jack was surprised. "Uh, You're welcome...?"

"And also, I would like to say that while viewing you without your face paint and head gear is very strange, it suits you very well!"

"I think so too." Clay added.

"Oh, well, um, thanks...I guess..." He blushed.

"What'd I tell you, Jack?"

"Shut up."

"Hmph. Well, _I_ think it looks stu-" She turned to actually look at him for the first time that morning. "Wow...If I didn't already know it was you,...I'd never have known it was you!...Wow..."

"See? Even grumpy old, Kimiko likes it!"

"Hey! I am not grumpy! Or old!"

"Whatever you say, Kimiko."

"Yeah, and I like it too!"

"See? Dojo likes it too! Hey, wait a minute..."

"Dojo?" They all yelled.

"Eh heh heh...Hi kids..."

"What are you doing here?"

"Master Fung sent me to keep an eye on you kids today...Please don't hurt me!"

"Alright, but you're gonna have to stay hidden!"

"Alright! I will! Okay!" He slid into the back of Rai's hoodie. "Oh, that cake was delicious, by the way." He stuck his head back out.

"The bus is pulling up to the next stop! Get back in there!" Rai shoved him back in.

The bus did indeed pull up to the next stop and more kids got on the bus. The talking between the six stopped and the rest of the bus ride was uneventful. Unless you count the glares Rai threw the way of several passers by that looked at Jack weird. And the scampering off to their seats of said passers by


	2. Schooliness

"So, what do you kids do in school now-a-days, anyway?" Dojo asked, as Rai and Jack headed to their first class.

"You have got to be kidding me." Jack said.

"What?"

"You don't know?"

"Hey! I'm a Dragon! I've never been to school you know!"

"Guys! Shush!" Raimundo hushed them. "People are staring at us like we're crazy."

Jack looked around and sure enough several students were openly staring at them. "Are you sure it's not just because you're with me?"

"Uh..." Raimundo hesitated.

Jack raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed. "...Well, that's probably part of it..."

"I take it you're not very popular." Dojo peeked around.

Jack snorted. "Now, _that's _an understatement."

"Oh, it can't be _that _bad!"

"Try me."

Sophie decided to make her presence known just then by bouncing up to Rai.

"Heey!"

Raimundo groaned. "Hi, Sophie..."

She giggled and twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "So, I was thinking..."

"Dear gods, it's the apocalypse."

Jack snickered quietly to himself.

"Oh, you're so funny!" Sophie giggled. "Anyways, I really like you and -"

"Huh, that's funny, 'cause I really hate you."

Jack had to clamp a hand over his mouth.

"-was wondering if you'd wanna go out on a date!"

"Hmm..." Rai pretended to think. "I'm gonna have to say...No."

"What? But why?"

"Listen Sophie. I would rather go out with Jack anyday than have to spend three more seconds with you."

Jack blushed. "Wha-...? Really...?"

Rai nodded and grinned. "Really."

Dojo took note of this and grinned. 'Interesting.'

Sophie growled. "You can't tell me you're friends with that loser?"

"Oh, yeah. Big time friends, thank you very much."

Jack blushed again. 'He considers me a friend...?'

"Now, if you'd excuse us, we need to get to homeroom." He waved her off.

She growled once more and stormed off.

"Well, that was fun." Rai held out his arm. "Shall we?" and gestured towards the building.

Jack, still blushing a little, nodded, and took his arm.

'I have a feeling today is going to be very interesting, indeed.' Dojo thought getting comfortable in his makeshift hiding place inside Raimundo's hoodie.

As they entered the classroom several people were glaring at them, still angry at the amount of homework the two had got them.

"Uh...Is it safe to be in here...?" Jack whispered to Rai.

"Safer than standing in the middle of the hallway, besides I'll protect you if anything happens." He whispered back only to have Jack flush once more and look at his feet.

"...Thanks..."

"No problema, man."

After another uneventful day of school Jack, Raimundo, and Dojo (Yes, he's still there) were sitting in their last class of the day with Clay.

"So, how's y'all's day been?"

Jack shrugged. "Uneventful?"

Dojo slightly peeked out at Clay. "I would hardly call today uneventful! Do you _know_ how many times I had to stop myself from screaming in fright!"

"Dojo, shush!"

"Oh, it's alright, Rai. There's no one in here, yet. You can guard the door though, if you're so worried." Jack told him as Raimundo nodded and went to stand by the open door.

Clay rubbed his chin. "What in tarnation could have made you wanna scream, Dojo?"

"Their teachers for one." Dojo shuddered. "Right creepy if you ask me.

"I'll say." Jack spoke. "And I've had to deal with them for two years."

Dojo turned to Jack. "Hey, you were right about not being popular. The way they treat you kids is...is...Well, it's down right appalling!"

"Do they really treat y'all so bad here?" Clay asked.

Dojo nodded fervently. "Oh, yeah! I can't believe the teachers allow the students to act that way!"

Rai came in from the door. "Well, most of the teachers act just like the rest of the students."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, but I'm used to it by now."

"But you shouldn't _have_ to be used to it!"

Jack smiled sadly. "There's nothing you can do about it, so don't worry, okay?"

"But-!"

"Heads up guys, someone's coming in." Dojo scampered back into his hiding place as the teacher and several students entered the room.

"Alright, class, let's get started."

Rai looked over at Jack, a melancholy expression on his face. 'I _will_ do something about this. I _will!_"


End file.
